User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best cards in touchdown
HORRAY! TOUCHDOWN IS BACK! Now with Hog Rider banned this time, we need a top 10 best touchdown cards, this is my top 10 best touchdown cards after Hog Rider’s ban 10. Siege buildings X-Bow and Mortar are ultimate defensive buildings in touchdown , they have insane range, good damage, allowing it to stop troops from reaching the touchdown line, X-Bow is better against solo target, while Mortar is better against swarms, I thought X-Bow and Mortar will suck, but as I tried, it's OP. But I thought about it and offensive is better than defensive, which is why it's ranked #10 9. Dart Goblin Dart Goblin is mediocre normally, but in touchdown he's really good, extremely fast, hits fast with a long range, allowing him to snipe down buildings such as Bomb Tower , also he can snipe down swarms thanks to his good damage, dart Goblin is fragile however, with popularity of Log, i can put him at 9th maximum, still a highly recommend card to use! 8. Lumberjack Lumberjack is extremely powerful because of his rage, speeding up troops when killed, he can speed up troops nearby him, rage is a really good card in this mode, meaning Lumberjack is deadlier, he had great stats overall (Except his HP), yet he run really fast, just like most fast cards, he's best used to ambush opponents, but can used on support too! 7. Night Witch I think Night Witch has one step further than the Lumberjack as she can spawn bats, i do believe spawning bats is more dangerous than the rage, still, Night Witch is so good Because of her extremely high DPS, and also she can spawn 2 bats when killed, each bat is something so never ignore her 6. Witch A lot of people said Witch is cancer after her final buff, but this is the part where she’s a complete monster , the witch not only deals area damage, but also spawns skeletons, like an area damage moving Tombstone, Witch has decent amounts of HP, making her great on both offence and defence, trust me: you want to take her out as fast as possible, or good luck 5. Elite Barbarians Elite Barbarians are hated among Clash Royale, in touchdown, because of their new American Football helmet, they’re DOUBLE THE CANCER THAN THEY NORMALLY ARE. Even they’re only level 9, they’re ultimate offensive and defensive units, even if they’re easily countered, it can be used against battle ram, Lumberjack etc. As they have high Damage and HP. Also, Elite Barbarians is amazing at ambushing opponents, thanks to their extremely fast speed, as strong as always, Elite Barbarians reached the top 5. Love their new helmet by the way it’s like they’re really playing rugby. CHARRRRRRGE!!!!! 4. Lava Hound If anyone doesn’t know, I said that Lava Hound is the 2nd worst legendary, but for touchdown, I’d instantly put it as #1 best legendary. His impressive HP, and his Lava pups make him to be OP in touchdown, the Lava Hound is not strong, but he’s Tanky enough to reach the goal along with supports, he’s not as strong as Golem, but he cost 7 elixir only, a better advantage than Golem 3. Golem Golem is the deadliest card anywhere, he cost 8 elixir YET he’s slow, but somehow he’s still a deadly card, just like Lava Hound, the death Golemites are so annoying, and with his massive HP, almost nothing can stop him, Golem can also tank for units strong units like Balloon to make it a breeze to reach the tower. For almost a year, Golem has been THAT overpowered, even with PEKKA, he’s still an overpowered card 2. Tombstone You can’t deny the Tombstone reaching #2. Tombstone is just extremely annoying in touchdown. Tombstone always reaches the bottom in most of my list, but in this case it reaches the top 2, you can’t ignore the skeletons , or it’ll score a touchdown , Tombstone is better than any spawners as it only cost 3 elixir , and offers a lot of threat with the skeletons spawning faster than any spawners Honourable Mentions Goblin Hut, Balloon, Dark Prince, Bats and Goblin Gang are all great cards AND NOW, PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEW KING OF TOUCHDOWN....... 1. Battle Ram No matter what, INSTANTLY TAKE THE BATTLE RAM! As the Hog Rider is being banned finally, the Battle Ram became a completely skill-less card. Costing 4 elixir only, it rushes through every troops, and it can only be distracted by buildings , Battle Ram is so great in this mode just because it’s hard to stop it without the crown tower, even if you destroyed the ram, the 2 Barbs will show up and reach the touchdown line, with Hog Rider being banned, Battle Ram has reached #1 for the 1st time in history in all of my rankings So this is it about my top 10 best touchdown cards, what do you think? Category:Blog posts